


Fee1

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Mr. Hale ? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Clairvoyance, Drugs, Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oracles, Psychic Abilities, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Derek's dad sees things. Derek's dad feels things. Derek's dad's something else.





	Fee1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel.  
> 1 shot of a scenario where Derek meets his father.

Mr. Hale - 1. Alex O’Loughlin

“Whoever you are stop just standing outside of my front door and regretting your life choices,”

It was too early to be dealing with anyone pushing something on him. It was a nice dream, he was performing on stage with actual talent. Without a second glance Gerik closed the door as they remained silent.

If he could moves off to an island and live alone with animals he would. He laughed at his thought while putting on a fresh shirt.

This was going to be a nice day off of work. No calls, no driving, no crowds, no guns.

As he was pouring both his own cereal and the cats food he noticed that he’d poured two bowls for himself.

“Huh? Fuck,”

With a sigh he walked back to the front door.

“Hey are you hungry? What can I do for you?”

“I uh, I got an address from a guy I know. He said you’d be able to help me with something that’s started happening to me,”

“Who was it?”

“Deaton, his name’s Alan Deaton. I’m Derek,”

“Derek Hale?” Gerik nearly choked on his cold coffee earning an odd look and a cloud of both amusement and worry.

“Sorry about that. Come on in. Wait! You don’t have a problem with animals right?”

“Not usually, but it might not like me,”

“Alright, just let me put Katie out and give her some food.”

-

“So Deaton told you my name?” Gerik said crunching on his bowl while looking at Derek up and down. He looked healthy, but then again werewolves hardly got sick and didn’t need much excersie to stay in shape,”

“Yeah. You’re Gerik, he said you could see things before they happen and do some other stuff,”

“Clairvoyance and empathy, I’m a psychic connoisseur. Did he tell you anything else?”

“No, just that you could help me.”

“I don’t know how else to say this but, I’m uh, your dad,”

Anger and confusion poured out of Derek.

“Do you have an anchor? If you do, would you mind using it now or I’ll have to go for a jog out back because it’s too early for this and my walls come down in the house,”

Within seconds the air cleared to a calm but still with hints of doubt.

“ I’m sorry he didn’t tell you. I’m going to guess you’re having visions maybe and he thought I could be your psychic mentor or something huh?”

“Aren’t you the psychic?”

“It doesn’t work that way. Well first off I’m going to need you to tell me what ability you’re manifesting and when it happens,” He bit his own tongue.

“I’m having dreams. Most of them are pretty dark and there’s some guy and he was attacked at first then underground somewhere with only a lighter.”

“Okay. So it only happens when you’re asleep. Does it happen only when you sleep longer or have you had a vision while you took a short nap?”

“I don’t really take naps often. The man, he was found with hypothermia in an alley. I’m wondering if I’ll see another while I’m here now,”

“It’s possible. We don’t always get much control on what we see but it’s can be done a little with practice. As for the man did you ever meet him before or have something in common with him?”

“I probably passed him in town but I don’t know him enough to say,”

“I’m going to try teaching you a trick that helped me at first in case you end up having another tonight. When you see these do you see his face or is it from his eyes.”

“Both. The first one was him being cut and stabbed, I saw his attacker through him but their face was covered up. In the second I saw his face and told the station back home to look for him so they got a sketch,”

“Did you ever play any sports?”

Derek raised an eyebrow while putting the bowl in the sink before following Gerik out to the garage.

-

“So basketball? Did you like it or was it just something to pass the time?”

“Does it matter?”

“If it has more meaning to you then it’ll help if it doesn’t it might take longer,”

“I used to like it before I had to quit,”

“Okay, I want you to imagine yourself as the ball. When you have a vision you’re on a direct path that you can’t control until it ends towards the net. You’re journey is set but where you end up and how you’re spinning can change.”

“I can’t look around if they don’t”

“Not yet but you don’t know unless you try. The second they turn their head and you’re in their eyes see if there’s anything they might have missed that can help. If it’s reversed then look at what’s around them to detail the place, same thing they do with pictures or video of kidnap victims only it’s in your head,”

Derek bounced the ball a couple of times before tossing it into the hoop.

He closed his eyes and thought of the last dream where the guy was kept at until he escaped.

“He was somewhere with barely any light, there was some moonlight or a street light maybe in a basement. Brick or something solid was around him and he was trying to stay still.”

“Do you think it was someone with abilities like us or a normal person that attacked them?”

“They didn’t have claws, they used a knife. And they must have jumped him when he was drunk, he was sluggish when he walked the first time. I think the doctors would agree with that,”

“So they’re going after people who are vulnerable and taking them elsewhere to keep them,”

“Let’s go for a walk. I just gotta take a shower, you can wait ten minutes right?”

“Where are we going?”

“To a park. We’re gonna clear your head after what you learned. You can read anything or watch tv until then. I’ll be back,”

A car honked making Gerik sigh as he went to the front door. It was a patrol car.

“Hi G-man. Uh we’ve got a call that some man was standing outside of your house for a solid fifteen, you doing okay?” Officer Fields said.

“Yeah Jamie. He was just my son, looking to reconnect.”

“You gotta kid? That’s hard to believe. Is he single? I’m asking for a sibling,”

“Different life. And I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,”

“So is he in some trouble?” she had a way of fishing with a good poker face.

“Nothing too bad. I’ve seen trouble and I’d’ say he’s doing pretty good..He’s just got some questions he wants answered is all,”

“If you two need anything just call for help.”

“And here I thought it was the other way around,”

“Ha ha. I’ll be leaving then. Be safe,”

Gerik nodded and smiled before turning and shifting to a frown. He hardly knew Derek. How does someone normal even deal with this?”

‘Meow”

“Oh hey Katie. I’ll let you come inside but if you’re not going to be nice then you’ll have to stay away from him okay sweetie. You know what on second thought let’s not risk it, let’s take a shower,”

-

Derek left a very short and very loud voicemail for Deaton to hear later. If he weren’t across the country.

He smelled the cat as they came back inside before hearing them go to the bathroom and start running the water.

Derek visualized the basketball analogy for his vision and abandoned the tv in favor of perusing the books littered around the house.

His dad’s taste in books was varied, a couple of love novels, some science fiction he’d guess was research once, and some criminal dramas.

He decided to look at the noted pages and found his dad’s corrections to the author’s explanations.

That got a soft laugh out of him before he noticed his dad standing drying his hair.

“Hey, don’t judge me by my books, romance can be good to read. And-”

His cellphone cut him off as it started ringing.

“Fuck. I had to jinx myself,”

-

“Sorry you had to come along but I wanted to see if we could sneak some help from you on this case,”

“I’ll see what I can do but I don’t want to broadcast what I am,”

“I wouldn’t ask you to. I’ll try saying it was my power that gave us the information if I can,”

“Hi chief. Victim’s still here right?”

“They’re both out in ambulances. They say they didn’t know what happened, one wakes up and the other only remembers when we showed up,”

“Okay I’ll bite, let me see what I can get off of what they say,”

With that Gerik was led along to the ambulances both not that far off. Derek walked beside one of them where he wasn’t in direct view but could hear and smell anything fine.

“Hello. I’m Gerik, I work with the station. Do you feel like you’re up for some questions?”

“Is that a serious question. I just tried to murder my friend and she almost killed me!”

“Sir I have to ask. We’re here to get a proper statement of what happened so we can figure out who will get charged,”

“I just woke up from watching a movie. The next thing I know I’m fighting her off with a frying pan while she’s swinging a chimney poker at me,”

“Would you say you felt unusual before falling asleep, anything out of the ordinary to note?”

“We argue sometimes but it never gets physical and we settle it. I don’t know if she snapped but I just kept on trying to hit her and knock it out of her hand,”

“Did you happen to consume anything? Or have any enemies of note, someone with a grudge?”

“Nothing. She’s gonna be okay right?”

Gerik looked over to Derek and got a nod that he wasn’t lying. The fear was striking to say the least but there were some traces of anger.

“Simmons’ you got all that?”

“Yeah. I’m ready for the next,”

Gerik took Derek aside to ask him a question. “Did you smell anything on him or did you need to be closer?”

“Anxiety was for sure but I’m not sure on drugs, could be medication?”

“If they drug smell is similar they could have been poisoned possibly. Hi Ms. my name is Gerik. Me and my associate here will be taking a short statement before you head to the hospital.”

“Can we just get this over with?”

“We can jump right into this. Mr.Ericson said you two were close friends, would you agree?”

“Well I wouldn’t live with him if I wasn’t. We’ve known each other for half our lives,”

“Hmm, and where were you coming back from before the incident occurred?”

“I was late from the gym. I’m gonna miss work tonight now. I’m a firefighter,”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Did you eat anything before or after your workout?”

“Just a protein shake? I wouldn’t ever try to hurt him okay. I just don’t know what happened?”

“That’ll be all from me. Thank you for your time and we’ll try resolving this quickly,”

Gerik moved over to walk with Derek who’d moved to the shade.

“So same chemical smell?”

“Yeah, and she wasn’t lying either as far as I could tell,”

“I figured. She did feel regret and confusion. So either someone or something got to them,”

“Drug test should prove they weren’t themselves,” Derek said looking away from his father and towards the ambulances being packed up.

“You think you could track that smell? Follow me,”

Derek slowly trailed behind Gerik as they hopped the fence from the side to get in.

“They’re already going to be almost done processing if they called me. Do you smell it around here?”

“I’m not a bloodh-” Derek sighed. “I think I found it”

“Werewolves, god’s gift to the earth,” Gerik said with a cheeky smile.

“Are you going to come with me or not?” Derek said as he hopped the fence again.

“Shit. Hey slow down, some of us don’t have physical abilities,”

-

The scent stopped at an open lot but a new one was there too.

“Whatever was on them is gone now but I think I’m smelling whoever did it.”

“So they added it in here. Do you think we can follow them back to where they got it?”

“It’s worth a try. Notice something?”

“What?”

“No security cameras or people to see. They knew what they were doing,”

“You’re right,”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the cop?”

“Consultants don’t have as many requirement Derek. But I do have a gun,”

“That doesn’t feel very reassuring,”

-

“Did they have to go comic book evil villain? An abandoned warehouse, really?” Gerik said while Derek picked the lock.

“The suns already starting to set, let’s see if we can get something that’ll tell us who it is before they come back,”

“Alright sorry. It’s just ridiculous, Derek wait!” Gerik said pulling him aside.”

He grabbed a pipe and pulled the handle of the door.

A shot went off hitting the door outward to where Derek was just standing.

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome. Don’t mention it. I’ll be here all night. Follow me unless you sense anything else that could go wrong,”

“So you can have them while you’re awake,”

“Yeah. You could possibly too one day. Sometimes they’re short sometimes they’re long but you hardly get a choice of who it’s of or when it’ll happen,”

They walked past the shotgun before closing the door and going down a few halls until they found a two rooms.

“Drug Manufacturing. Poisoning. Trespassing. We’ve just need something that leads to who it is and that’s it,”

“So you do this often?”

“More often than not. As long as we get the criminal the chief makes it work,”

“This is it. So do you just take the entire container?”

“No. I take a sample and leave before they now we were here,”

-

“So are you done testing it yet?” Gerik asked while looking at Derek eating a sub they’d picked up while waiting.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t busy. It could still be another hour. Go home and sleep, they’re fine now. I’ll call you when it’s done.”

Derek looked up as Gerik came back out to the hall.

“When the tests come back the same they’ll both be in the clear. I’m starting to drift off,”

As Gerik reach in his pocket for his keys they came running out of the room.

“It’s done. You’re suspects been making PCP. When the blood work is done we can confirm that they were drugged,”

“Great. Umm, I mean good work. Call the chief,”

-

Derek jumped up from the couch.

The second he tapped the table his father was coming down the hall.

“Did you do it?”

“I saw them. It was dark but I got half their face. And they’re not in a basement, it’s the sewers,”

“Good. Call it in to the station back home. While you’re at it get dressed, I can get a sketch artist to help us and fax it over to them,”

After Gerik handed Derek his coffee and unlocked the car he noticed Katie rubbing up on Derek’s leg.

“You little traitor. So you like him too huh? Kind of don’t want him to leave,”

-

“So Gerik that kid of yours coming back?”

“I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 9. Alex O'Loughlin as a Clairvoyant Empath.


End file.
